List of Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Worlds
This is a lists of Worlds Appears In The Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Series. Heroic Worlds * The Galactic Kingdom ** Galactic Palace ** Galactic Tokyo City ** Crystal Arena ** Galactic Spaceport * Cybertron * Jungle Planet **Nesting Grounds **Pride Lands **Great Valley **Dragon World * Kerwan, Metropolis * The Empire City of Alliance * Moon Kingdom * Planet Fastoon ** Lombax Undergrounds * Destiny Islands ** Military Islands of Realms Of Troops * The O'Connell Mansion * Jowai Resort, Pokitaru * Port Royal Evil Worlds * World Of Dark City ** Dark Fortress ** Dark New York City ** Evil Arena Games ** Evil Spaceport * Hollow Bastion * The World That Never Was ** Castle that Never Was * Unversed Headquarters ** Dr.M's Cooper Vault ** Clockwerk's Death Ray ** Raleigh's Boat ** Muggshot's Penthouse ** Mz Ruby's Skull Temple ** Panda King's Statue Home * Fortress of Souless * Vixerion's Battle Station Major Worlds * Lithone (The Transformers: The Movie World) * Planet Aquatos * Wonderland * Fated City * Olympus Coliseum (Hercules World) * 2012 Earth (2012 World) * Pandora (Avatar World) * Planet Joba ** Megacorp Games * Planet Damosel **Allgon City * 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh World) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas World) * Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog World) * Agrabah (Aladdin World) ** Cave of Wonders * Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry (Harry Potter World) * Planet Endako * Planet Yeedil * Land Of Dragons (Mulan World) * Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia World) * Planet Kerwan ** Metropolis * Planet Veldin * The City of Superheroes ** DC Kingdom ** Marvel Kingdom * Traverse Town * Beast's Castle * Jurai * Looney Tune Empire (Looney Tunes world) * Galactic Raceway * Galactic Dataspace ** Space Paranoids (Tron World) ** The Grid (Tron: Legacy / Tron: Evolution / Tron: Betrayal / Tron: Uprising World) * Galactic Space (Star trek World) * Hawaiian Army Base Of Pearl Harbor (Pearl Harbor World) * Medieval Planet (Lord of the Rings, Dragonheart, Eragon, Kingdom of Heaven, And How To Train the Dragon World) **Middle Earth **Medieval Lands **East Citadel **West Citadel * Planet Aranos * Underwater Planet **Atlantica **Bikini Bottom * Stark Tower (Iron Man World) * Naraku's Palace (Inuyasha World) * Digital World (Digimon World) Star Wars / Star Tours Worlds *'Naboo' (ナブー, Nabu) (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *'Kamino' (カミーノ) (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Geonosis' (ジオノーシス, Jionishisu) (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Dac' (ダック, Dakku) (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *'Coruscant' (コルサント, Korusanto) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Christophis' (クリストフィス, Kurisutofisu) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Teth' (テス, Tesu) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Tatooine' (タトゥイーン, Tatuin) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Kashyyyk' (キャッシーク, Kyasshiku) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mygeeto' (マイギートー, Magito) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Felucia' (フェルーシア, Firushya) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Utapau' (ウータパウ) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mustafar' (ムスタファー, Musutafa) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Polis Massa' (ポリス・マサ, Porisu Masa) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Alderaan' (Star Wars: The Old Republic) *'Rhen Var' (レインヴァー, Ren Va) (Star Wars: Battlefront II) *'Chandrila' (Star Wars: Rogue Squadron) *'Yavin 4' (ヤヴィン第4衛星, Yavin Daishikisei) (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *'Hoth' (ホス, Hosu) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Dagobah' (ダゴバ , Dagoba) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Bespin' (ベスピン, Besupin) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Endor' (エンドア, Endoa) (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) Planet Earth *'The Real World'/'Earth' **'Polar Regions' ***'North Pole, Arctic' ***'South Pole, Antarctica' **'Europe' ***'Moscow, Russia' (Salt) ****'Saint Basil's Cathedral' ****'Kremlin' ****'Ostankino Tower' ****'The Worker and the Kolkhoz Woman' ***'Reykjavík, Iceland' ***'Oslo, Norway' ****'Statue Park' ****'Oslo City Hall' ***'Copenhagen, Denmark' ****'Little Mermaid Statue' ****'Amalienborg Palace' ***'Stockholm, Sweden' ****'Stockholm Royal Palace' ****'Ericsson Globe' ***'Gotland, Sweden' ***'Malmö, Sweden' ****'USB Turning Torso' ***'Helsinki, Finland' ****'Helsinki Cathedral' ****'Uspenski Cathedral' ***'Turku, Finland' ***'Paris, France' (The Aristocats / Sly cooper Series) ****'Eiffel Tower' ****'Notre Dame de Paris' ****'Arc de Triomphe' ****'Sacre Coeur' ****'Versailles Palace' ***'Loire Valley' ****'Château d'Ussé' ****'Château de Chenonceau' ****'Château de Chambord' ****'Château de Chaumont' ****'Château de Montreuil-Bellay' ****'Château d'Angers' ***'Lourdes, France' ***'Le Mans, France' ****'Le Mans Cathedral' ***'Swansea, Wales' ***'Cardiff, Wales' ****'Millenium Center' ***'Swindon, England' ***'London, England' (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception / Mary Poppins / 101 Dalmatians) ****'Buckingham Palace' ****'London Olympic Stadium' (Wenlock and Mandeville's home) ****'Gherkin' ****'One Canada Square' ****'Palace of Westminster' ****'Saint Paul's Cathedral' ****'Nelson's Column' ****'Big Ben' ****'Piccadilly Circus' ****'London City Hall' ****'BT Tower' ****'Boudica Statue' ****'Kesington Gardens' ****'Peter Pan Statue' ****'Cleopatra's Statue' ****'Great Fire of 1666 Monument' ****'London Eye' ****'Bank of London' ****'British Museum' ****''' London Dungeon' (setting for the "Girly Man" buffalax song) ***'Cornwall, England''' ****'Eden Project' ***'Stonehenge, England' ***'Kilbirnie, Scotland' ***'Brodick, Scotland' ***'Falkirk, Scotland' ****'Falkirk Wheel' ***'Glasgow, Scotland' ****'Glasgow University' ****'Glasgow Science Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Art Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Museum Of Transport' ****'The Burrell Collection' ****'People's Palace' ****'Cineworld Glasgow Renfrew Street' ****'Riverside Museum' ***'Edinburgh, Scotland' ****'Edinburgh Castle' ***'North Queensferry, Scotland' ****'Forth Rail Bridge' ****'Forth Road Bridge' ***'Venice, Italy' (The Tourist) ****'Piazza San Marco' ****'Saint Mark's Campanile' ***'Rome, Italy' ****'Colosseum' ***'Pisa, Italy' ****'Leaning Tower of Pisa' ***'Hamburg, Germany' ****'Hamburg Tower' ***'Bavaria, Germany' ****'Neuschwanstein Castle' ****'Hohenschwangau Castle' ****'Linderhof Palace' ****'Herrenchiemsee' ****'Falkenstein Castle' ***'Baden-Württemberg, Germany' ****'Lichtenstein Castle' ***'Munich, Germany' ***'Berlin, Germany' (Downfall) ****'Fernsehturm 2' ****'Brandenburg Gate' ****'Berlin Cathedral' ***'Cologne, Germany' ****'Cologne Cathedral' ***'Lubeck, Germany' ****'Holsten Tor' ***'Ulm, Germany' ****'Ulm Cathedral' ***'Frankfurt, Germany' ****'Messeturm' ****'Paulskirche' ***'Vienna, Austria' ****'Donauturm' ****'Funkturm Arsenal' ****'St. Stephen's Cathedral' ****'Schönbrunn Palace' ***'Zürich, Switzerland' ***'Bern, Switzerland' ***'Dublin, Ireland' ***'Warsaw, Poland' ***'Barcelona, Spain' ****'Sagrada Familia' ***'Madrid, Spain' ***'Gibraltar' ***'Lisbon, Portuagal' ****'Torre de Belem' ***'Skopje, Macedonia' ***'Athens, Greece' ****'Parthenon' ***'Brussels, Belgium' ****'Central Brussels' ****'Mannekin Pis' ****'Jeannekin Pis' ****'Zinneke Pis' ****'Atomium' ***'Prague, Czech Republic' ****'Cathedral of St. Vitus' ***'Budapest, Hungary' ****'Budapest Parliament Building' ***'Bratislava, Slovakia' ***'Ljubljana, Slovenia' ***'Beograd, Serbia' ***'Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina' ***'Pula, Croatia' ****'Pula Coliseum' ***'Zagreb, Croatia' ****'Zagreb Cathedral' ***'Amsterdam, Netherlands' ***'Luxembourg' **'Middle East' ***'Istanbul, Turkey' ****'Sultan Ahmed Mosque' ****'Hagia Sofia' ****'Blue Mosque' ***'Ankara, Turkey' ****'Atakule Tower' ***'Babylon, Iraq' ***'Baghdad, Iraq' ***'Dubai, United Arab Emirates' ****'Burj Al Arab' ****'Burj Dubai/ Burj Khalifa' (world's tallest skyscraper) ***'Riyadh, Saudi Arabia' ****'Riyadh Tower' ***'Medina, Saudi Arabia' ***'Jerusalem, Israel' ****'Dome of the Rock' ***'Bethlehem, Israel' ***'Cairo, Egypt' ***'Giza, Egypt' (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) ****'Great Sphinx of Giza' ****'Pyramids of Giza' ***'Nile River' ***'Kuwait' ****'Kuwait Towers' **'Asia' ***'Tashkent, Uzbekistan' ****'Tashkent Tower' ***'Agra, India' ****'Taj Mahal' ***'Kathmandu, Nepal' ***'Mount Everest' ***'Beijing, China' (The Karate Kid) ****'Tower of Heaven' ***'Mutianyu, China' ****'Great Wall of China' ***'Shanghai, China' ****'Oriental Pearl Tower' ***'Nianjing, China' ***'Shenzhen, China' ****'Shun Hing Centre' ***'Lhasa, China' ****'Potala Palace' ***'Macau' ***'Hong Kong' ****'Bank of China Tower' ***'Tokyo, Japan' (Super Sentai / InuYasha / Sailor Moon) ****'Tokyo Tower' ****'Tokyo Sky Tree' ****'Tokyo Big Sight' ****'Feudal Japan' (InuYasha) ***'Hiroshima, Japan' ****'Peace Memorial/Genbaku Atomic Dome' ***'Osaka, Japan' ****'Osaka Castle' ****'Tower of the Sun' ****'Tsutenkaku Tower' ***'Himeji, Japan' ****'Himeji Castle' ***'Sapporo, Japan' ***'Kobe, Japan' ****'Akashi Bridge' ***'Ulan Bator, Mongolia' ***'Taipei, Taiwan' ****'Taipei 101' ****'The Living Mall' ***'Singapore' ****'Merlion' ***'Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia' ****'Petronas Towers' ***'Cambodia' ****'Angkor Wat' ***'Seoul, South Korea' ****'Namsam Tower' ****'Namdaemoon' ****'Korea Life Building' ***'Pyongyang, North Korea' ****'Juche Tower' ****'Ryugyong Hotel' **'Africa' ***'Nairobi, Kenya' ***'Bamako, Mali' ***'Timbuktu, Mali' ***'Antananarivo, Madagascar' ***'Petoria, South Africa' ****'Petoria FIFA 2010 World Cup Stadium' ****'Pretoria Tower' ***'Bloemfontein, South Africa' ***'Johannesburg, South Africa' ****'Soccer City Stadium' ***'Cape Town, South Africa' ****'Table Mountain' ***'Durban, South Africa' ***'Abuja, Nigeria' ***'Algiers, Algeria' ****'Monument des Martyrs' ***'Accra, Ghana' ****'Statue of Kwame Kkrumah Revolutionary Leader' ***'Yaoundé, Cameroon' ***'Douala, Cameroon' ***'Yamoussoukro, Ivory Coast' ****'Our Lady of Peace' ***'Dakar, Senegal' ****'African Renaissance Monument' **'Latin America' (Saludos Amigos / The Three Caballeros) ***'Lake Titicaca' ***'Santiago, Chile' ***'Mendoza, Argentina' ***'Buenos Aires, Argentina' ****'Obelisk of Buenos Aries' ***'Argentine Pampas' ***'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' ****'Statue of Christ the Redeemer' ****'Sugarloaf Mountain' ****'Botafogo Beach' ***'Brasilia, Brazil' ****'Brasilia Cathedral' ***'Salvador, Bahia' ***'Pátzcuaro, Mexico' ***'Veracruz, Mexico' ***'Acapulco, Mexico' ***'Chichen Itza, Mexico' ****'El Castillo' ***'Montevideo, Uruguay' ***'Asuncion, Paraguay' ***'Tegucigalpa, Honduras' **'Islands' ***'Philippine Islands' ***'Fiji Islands' ***'Galapagos Islands' ***'Hawaiian Islands' (Lilo and Stitch / Pearl Harbor) ****'Kalapana, Hawaii' ****'Mauna Loa, Hawaii' ****'Hawaii Volcanoes National Park' ****'Napili, Maui' ****'Lua Makika, Kahoolawe' ****'Lanai City' ****'Kalaupapa, Molokai' ****'Honolulu, Oahu' ****'Waikiki, Oahu' ****'Hanalei, Kauai' ****'Pu'uwai, Niihau' ***'Hamilton Harbour, Bermuda' (ハミルトンハーバー、バミューダ, Hamiruton Hābā, Bamyūda) **'Australasia' ***'Sydney, Australia' (シドニー、オーストラリア, Shidonī, Ōsutoraria)(Finding Nemo) ****'Sydney Opera House' ****'Harbour Bridge' ***'Gold Coast, Australia' ****'Q1 Tower' ***'Canberra, Australia' ***'Uluru / Ayers Rock' ***'Wellington, New Zealand' ***'Auckland, New Zealand' ****'Sky Tower' **'Northern America' ***'Ottawa, Canada' ***'Toronto, Canada' ****'CN Tower' ***'Montreal, Canada' ***'Calgary, Canada' ****'Saint Joseph's Oratory' ****'Calgary Tower' ***'Vancouver, Canada' ****'Lions Gate Bridge' ****'King Edward Village and Bronze Animal Statues at Peaceable Kingdom' ***'Anchorage, Alaska' ***'Qaqortoq, Greenland' ***'United States of America' ****'Washington, D.C.' *****'United States Capitol' *****'White House' *****'Smithsonian Institute' (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) ****'Manhattan, New York' (マンハッタン、ニューヨーク, Manhattan Nyū Yōku) (Oliver and Company/''The Sorecerer's Apprentice''/''Spider-Man Movie Series''/''Marvel's the Avengers'' /''King Kong (2005 version)/''World Trade Center) *****'Statue of Liberty' *****'Ellis Island' *****'Empire State Building' *****'Chrysler Building' *****'Freedom Tower' *****'200 Greenwich Street' *****'175 Greenwich Street' *****'150 Greenwich Street' *****'130 Liberty Street' *****'7 World Trade Center' *****'Wall Street Bull' *****'Times Square' *****'Central Park' *****'Radio City Music Hall' *****'Guggenheim Museum' ****'Southwestern United States' (Holes) *****'Camp Green Lake' ****'San Antonio, Texas' *****'The Alamo' ****'Dallas, Texas' *****'Reunion Tower' ****'Houstin, Texas' *****'700 Louisiana Street' ****'Detroit, Michigan' *****'Renaissance Centre' *****'Ambassador Bridge' ****'Chicago, Illinois' (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *****'Sears Tower' *****'John Hancock Center' *****'Adler Planetarium' *****'Shedd Aquarium ****'Wyoming''' *****'Devil's Tower' ****'Deep South' (Song of the South) ****'Seattle, Washington' (The Torkelsons) *****'Space Needle' ****'Damon, Washington' (Short Circuit) *****'Nova Laboratories' ****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū) (Flight of the Navigator) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1978' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州1978年, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū 1978-nen) ******'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1978' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州1978年7月4日（火曜日）, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū 1978-nen 7-tsuki 4-nichi (Kayōbi)) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1986' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州1986年, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū 1986-nen) ****'Boston, Massachusetts' *****'Cheers Beacon Hill' (Cheers) ****'Salem, Massachusetts' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū) (Hocus Pocus) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1693' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州1693年, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū 1693-nen) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1993' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州1993年, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū 1993-nen) ******'Salem, Massachusetts Sunday, October 31, 1993''' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州1993年10月31日（日曜日）, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū 1993-nen 10-tsuki 31-nichi (Nichiyōbi)) ****'Brantford, New Hampshire' (Jumanji) *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1869' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1969' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1995' ****'Keystone, South Dakota' *****'Mount Rushmore' ****'Denver, Colorado' *****'Wells Fargo Centre' ****'Angel Grove, California' (Mighty Morphin → Power Rangers in Space) *****'NASADA' ****'Barstow, California' ****'San Fransisco, California' (サンフランシスコ、カリフォルニア州, San Furanshisuko, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Golden Gate Bridge' *****'Coit Tower' *****'Alcatraz' (X-Men: The Last Stand) *****'Bay Bridge' *****'San Fransisco City Hall' ****'Humboldt County, California' (フンボルト郡、カリフォルニア州, Funboruto-gun, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Redwood Creek' (レッドウッド川, Reddouddo-gawa) ****'Napa Valley, California' (ナパバレー、カリフォルニア州, Napa Barē, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Monterey Bay, California' (モントレーベイ、カリフォルニア州, Montorē Bei, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Lake Tahoe, California' (タホ湖、カリフォルニア州, Taho-ko, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Yosemite National Park, California' (ヨセミテ国立公園、カリフォルニア州, Yosemite Kokuritsu Kōen, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Yosemite Falls' *****'Half Dome' ****'La Quinta, California' (ラキンタ、カリフォルニア州, Ra Kinta, Kariforunia-shū) *****'PGA West Stadium Course' ****'Camarillo, California' (カマリロ、カリフォルニア州, Kamariro, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Anza-Borrego Desert State Park, California' (アンザ＝ボレゴ砂漠州立公園、カリフォルニア州, Anza-Borego Sabaku Shūritsu Kōen, Kariforunia-shū) ****'San Diego, California' (サンディエゴ、カリフォルニア州, San Diego, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Malibu, California' (マリブ、カリフォルニア州, Maribu, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Hollywood, California' (ハリウッド、カリフォルニア州, Hariuddo, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Grauman's Chinese Theatre' (The Great Movie Ride) *****'The Hollywood Tower Hotel' (The Twilight Zone / Tower of Terror) *****'Hollywood, California 1939' (ハリウッド、カリフォルニア州1939年, Hariuddo, Kariforunia-shū, 1939-nen) ******'Hollywood, California Tuesday, October 31, 1939' (ハリウッド、カリフォルニア州1939年10月31日（火曜日）, Hariuddo, Kariforunia-shū, 1939-nen 10-tsuki 31-nichi (Kayōbi)) *****'Hollywood, California 1947' ******'Hollywood, California Thursday, November 27, 1947' (ハリウッド、カリフォルニア州1947年11月27日（木曜日）, Hariuddo, Kariforunia-shū 1947-nen 11-tsuki 27-nichi (Mokuyōbi)) *****'Hollywood, California 1950' ******'Hollywood, California Monday, December 25, 1950' (ハリウッド、カリフォルニア州1950年12月25日（月曜日）, Hariuddo, Kariforunia-shū 1950-nen 12-tsuki 25-nichi (Getsuyōbi)) ****'Beverly Hills, California' (ビバリーヒルズ、カリフォルニア州, Bibarī Hiruzu, Kariforunia-shū) (Troop Beverly Hills / Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *****'The Beverly Hills Hotel' *****'Beverly Hills, California 1989' ****'Las Vegas, Nevada' (George of the Jungle / Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *****'Las Vegas Strip' ******'Four Seasons Hotel Las Vegas' ******'Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino' ******'THE hotel at Mandalay Bay' ******'Luxor Las Vegas' ******'Excalibur Hotel and Casino' ******'Tropicana Resort & Casino' ******'New York-New York Hotel & Casino' ******'MGM Grand Las Vegas' ******'Monte Carlo Resort and Casino' ******'Westminster-London Hotel & Casino' ******'Project City Center' ******'Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino' ******'Paris Las Vegas' ******'Bellagio' ******'Bally's Las Vegas' ******'Sydney Las Vegas' ******'Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon' ******'Caesars Palace' ******'Flamingo Las Vegas' ******'O'Sheas Casino' ******'Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino' ******'The Mirage' ******'Harrah's Las Vegas' ******'Casino Royale & Hotel' ******'The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino' ******'Treasure Island Hotel and Casino' ******'The Palazzo' ******'Wynn Las Vegas' ******'Fashion Show Mall' ******'Encore Las Vegas' ******'Riviera' ******'Circus Circus Las Vegas' ******'Fontainebleau Resort Las Vegas' ******'Hilton Grand Vacations Club' ******'Sahara Hotel and Casino' ******'Stratosphere Las Vegas' ******'Madame Tussauds Las Vegas' World Gallery Heroic Worlds Crystal fortress 2 by hirousuda-d34wvar.jpg|The Galactic Kingdom WFCCybertron.jpg|Cybertron (War for Cybertron Version) Deep Jungle- Treehouse 2 (Art) KHI.png|Jungle Planet: Deep Jungle Art6.png|Jungle Planet: Pride Lands Nesting Grounds.jpg|Jungle Planet: Nesting Grounds 45025-jurai large.jpg|Jurai Empirecityqd4.png|The Empire City of Alliance 640px-Moon Kingdom.jpg|Moon Kingdom 758px-Destiny Islands (Art) KHI.png|Destiny Islands File:830px-RickHouse.jpg|O'Connell Manor Soul Society.jpg|Soul Society of Free Warriors File:Traverse Town KH.png|Traverse Town File:Twilight Town KHCOM.png|Twilight Town 616px-Ooo map.jpg|Island of Ooo TD70.png|Petropolis File:Leafvillage.jpg|Hidden Leaf Village Tumblr m7e17bYaam1r077tco1 400.jpg|Hogwarts Castle 350px-Prologue illustration Equestria S1E01.png|Equestria Evil Worlds Dark City by devil2k3.jpg|World of Dark City DreadZone Station.jpg|Dreadzone Station 830px-Mesa City Muggshot's Turf.png|Mesa City 830px-Welsh Triangle Fortress.png|Raleigh's Ship 830px-China Temple.png|The Kunlun Mountains 830px-Haiti.png|Swamp Jungles 830px-Death Ray Pit.png|Krack-Karov Volcano Kaine island.jpg|Dr. M's Fortress / Unversed Headquarters Major Worlds Castle of Dreams.png|Castle of Dreams File:Wonderland.jpg|Wonderland File:800px-Olympus_Coliseum.jpg|Olympus Coliseum File:Kingdom-hearts-ii-08a.jpg|Agrabah File:Neverland_KHBBS.png|Neverland Symphony of Sorcery.png|Symphony of Sorcery File:250px-Beast27s_Castle_28world29.jpg|Beast's Castle File:Atlantica.jpg|Atlantica File:100_Acre_Wood.jpg|100 Acre Wood File:200px-The_Land_of_Dragons.png|The Land of Dragons File:Space_Paranoids_(world).jpg|Space Paranoids The Grid.png|The Grid / Galactic Dataspace Radiator-Springs-3.jpg|Radiator Springs Capital Wasteland.jpg|Capital Wasteland BikiniBottomTNL.jpg|Bikini Bottom Lithone.jpg|Lithone 830px-Array.png|Halo Mobius Map.jpg|Mobius File:PlanetEndako.jpg|Endako 597px-Rilgar Blackwater City.jpg|Blackwater City Pandora.jpg|Pandora Star Wars / Star Tours Worlds File:830px-Frontfuneral.jpg|Naboo File:781px-Coruscant_view_EII_1.jpg|Coruscant File:830px-OutriderDepartingMosEisley-ANH.jpg|Tatooine Alderaan-Hope.jpg|Alderaan Chandrila JA.png|Chandrila 487px-Geonosis.jpg|Geonosis Eaw Yavin4.jpg|Yavin 4 Planet Earth 800px-Imperial Palace Tokyo Panorama.jpg|Tokyo, Japan 800px-Pano Manhattan2007 amk.jpg|New York City 337px-2005-10-13 1700x3020 chicago above loop.jpg|Chicago, Illinois 800px-Movie2007 F-22s over MissionCity.jpg|Los Angeles, California Londen.jpg|London, UK Paris.jpg|Paris, France Egypt.jpg|Egypt Category:Worlds Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night